Up A Steep And Very Narrow Stairway
by Nadi-Winchester
Summary: Castiel does ballet and Dean is his instructor but there is something Dean is hiding. My friend and I came up with this idea during an art excursion, it took me months to get around to writing it and even longer to publish. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea my friend and I came up with together and I decided to write. I own nothing. **

** Title comes from lyrics to a song from the musical 'A Chorus Line'**

* * *

Castiel hitched his bag up his shoulder as he made his way up a very steep and narrow stairway. He never understood why ballet studios were so often up stairways. Surely it was dangerous for the dancers.

Then again, he had only attended one other ballet school so the stairs might just be a coincidence.

Castiel paused as he reached the top. He stood under an open arch and surveyed the waiting room in front of him. It was littered with tipped over bags and discarded shoes. Castiel put his own bag neatly on one of the higher shelves and placed his own shoes below, facing the wall.

He followed the trail of bags to the double doors that evidently lead to the actual dance studio. This was where Castiel would learn the dances that would decide if he had what it takes to make ballet a career. And the man playing with the C.D player, standing apart from the loud, overexcited group of men was probably the one that would be teaching him the dances.

Contrary to popular belief, not all male ballet dancers are gay. Castiel, however, was. So he really couldn't be held to blame for the gasp that escaped his mouth as the man at the C.D player turned around and looked straight at him.

The man had startlingly bright green eyes, short sandy hair and possibly the prettiest face Castiel had ever seen. After a good bout of staring on both sides, the man smiled and Castiel melted.

'Hi, I'm Dean. I'll be teaching you the dances.'

Well apparently this man, Dean, also had powers to melt someone twice in the space of ten seconds.

'Castiel'

Dean reached to shake his hand.

'Nice to meet you, Cas.'

Castiel barely withheld a squeak as this god in front of him automatically shortened his name. The only other person that did that was his brother, Gabriel, but _Cassie _coming out of Gabriel's mouth didn't quite have the same effect.

Castiel was interrupted from his train of thought as Dean clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. He introduced himself again and told them to get into lines, they were starting warm-up.

Dean winked at Castiel as made his way to the front of the room.

* * *

'Wow, Cas, you are really good!'

Castiel hid behind the bag he was holding to hide his blush. Dean was packing away equipment and Castiel had stayed back to help.

'Not really, I am still a little shaky on set 4.'

Dean frowned, he had admittedly been watching Castiel a bit more than the others but Cas really was spectacular. Dean knew Cas was right though, he had been perfect up until set 4 where he seemed a little unsure of the arm movements.

Dean looked at Castiel and then at the C.D player which was the last thing to be packed up.

'Well, let me give you some one on one time. Unless you've got somewhere to be…'

Dean trailed off and looked at Castiel hopefully. Castiel stared back, hardly believing his luck. Dean was still looking at him expectantly. Cas' voice seemed to be stuck in his throat so he just nodded.

Dean's whole face seemed to brighten and Castiel immediately wanted to keep that look on his face as long as possible.

'We'll start with set 3 then move into set 4. I know you were having problems with the arms so do what you can and I'll help when you need me to.'

Castiel nodded. He closed his eyes and started to dance. He made it through the first part all right but his rhythm faltered as he began the next part. He was about to drop his arms and give up when he felt Dean behind him.

Dean held Castiel's right arm and raised it to the correct position. He used his left arm to extend Castiel's own. Castiel turned his head slightly and felt warm breath on his cheek. Dean's chest was pressed into Castiel's back and he leaned forward until his mouth was inches away from the corner of Castiel's.

Castiel closed the distance and kissed Dean. After a while, they broke apart and smiled at each other.

* * *

Castiel and Dean's relationship went on for several weeks and Cas could feel himself falling in love with the other man. Dean was sweet and funny and caring and murmured sweet nothings in his ear and looked at Cas like he was the only on in the room.

Castiel would play with the amulet around Dean's neck while Dean fiddled with the cuffs of Castiel's favourite trench coat.

However, they only ever met up at the ballet studio or at Castiel's apartment. Whenever Castiel asked to come over to Dean's place, Dean always said something vague about it not being clean or comfortable or any other appropriate c word. Castiel stopped asking.

When Castiel first said 'I love you' as they were lying, curled up together, an unidentifiable look crossed Dean's face before he shoved it into Cas' shoulder and whispered 'I love you too'.

* * *

Two months after Dean and Castiel first kissed, Castiel was getting his things together in the corner of the ballet waiting room. He looked over at Dean, packing up the music in the opposite corner and smiled.

As he turned his attention back to his bag, he heard footsteps on the stairway and looked up again to see a pretty, dark haired woman walk up behind Dean and wrap her arms around his waist. The smile faded off Castiel's face as she kissed Dean's cheek.

'Just came to see if my dear husband could use some help. I know you had to take extra stuff home so I figured I could take some stuff in my car.'

Castiel stared at them in shock. Dean avoided Castiel's gaze as he turned to the woman and handed her a couple of boxes.

'Thanks, Lisa. Could you take these in your car, I'll be fine with the rest.'

The woman, Lisa, gave Dean a quick peck on the lips before disappearing back down the stairs. Dean finally met Cas' gaze.

'You're married.' It wasn't a question. Dean nodded anyway.

Anger flared up inside Castiel and he shoved the rest of his stuff in his bag before standing up. He tried to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm.

'Cas, please. I didn't mean for this to happen, okay. I just, I don't know. I tried to tell you I really did but I didn't want to mess stuff up when it was so good.'

'Fuck you' Castiel hissed. He tried to leave but Dean stopped him again.

'I meant it you know. When I said I loved you. I meant it. I still do.'

Dean's words were cut off by a sharp punch to the nose. Castiel finally broke free of Dean's grip and rushed down the steep and narrow staircase and left Dean standing there with blood gushing down his face. Both men cried themselves to sleep that night. Castiel did not come back to the ballet studio.

***five years later* **

Dean Winchester shrugged out of his blazer and hung it over the back of the red, velvet chair before turning to face the stage. He may have given up teaching ballet but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy going to see one every now and then. He had a prime seat, centre front of the balcony. He remembered when he used to come to the ballet with Lisa. That was a happier time.

The lights dimmed and the curtains opened. Dean allowed himself to get lost in the performance and forget his troubles for just a little while.

Then, halfway through the second performance, he recognized one of the dancers. But it couldn't be!

'Castiel Novak, the student I taught years ago.' But that thought didn't seem to do this man justice.

'Castiel Novak, the student I fell irrevocably in love with while I was still married and left after finding out I had a wife, not to be seen again until five years later as part of a high level professional ballet performance'

Yeah, that worked better.

Dean sat wide eyed for the rest of the performance and watched as Castiel whirled gracefully around the stage. When the curtain went down, Dean seemed to come back to himself and bolted up from his chair.

He strode down the stairs, across the lobby and through a door labelled 'Dancers only'. He was stopped inside the door by a couple of burly looking guys in suits. He argued with the two guys for a few minuted until a dark haired, girl dancer, who Dean recognized from the show, noticed the commotion and came over to ask who Dean was looking for.

'His name's Castiel Novak.' Dean told the girl.

'He left. Never sticks around after shows. Hurry and you could probably still catch him. I can tell you where he's parked.'

Dean thanked the girl and tore out the front door to where the girl had told him to go. He skidded around a corner and caught sight of a familiar trench coat.

'Cas! Castiel Novak! Wait up!'

Castiel stopped with his hand on the door handle of his car and turned towards Dean. A mixture of emotions flashed over his face. Dean recognized joy, shock and incredulity.

'Dean? What are you doing here?'

'I came to see the show, I recognized you. Congratulations on a great show.' They stared awkwardly at each other until Dean blurted out 'Lisa and I got a divorce.'

Castiel looked up with guilt etched over his face.

'Oh, don't worry, it wasn't because of you. Well, it was a little bit, but Lisa and I had been growing apart for ages. I love her but I wasn't _in _love with her, you know. She felt the same. She was angry when I told her about you but she understood. We parted on good terms. We're friends now. And I realize I never told you but I am very sorry.'

Castiel smiled

'It's good to see you Dean. And I forgave you years ago. I tried to stay angry at you but I couldn't.' Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair. 'I haven't had a proper boyfriend since.' He added as an afterthought.

'I did mean what I said to you though. I did love you… Actually, Cas, I do still love you.'

'Dean-'

'Look I know I fucked up real bad, okay, I get that and I completely understand if you tell me you never want to see me again.'

'Dean-'

'But I remember how you made me feel and I want that, I really do.'

'Dean-'

'And I would be fine just being your friend again but I still love you and I want to try again and make up for what I did and Dammit Cas, you were the best thing that ever happened to me.'

'DEAN!'

Dean broke off, panting, and tried to meet Cas' eyes.

'I would love to try again with you.'

Dean hardly dared believe it. A huge smile split across his face, and Castiel followed. They just smiled at each other for a moment before launching themselves at each other. There was a lot of hugging kissing and whispers of 'I missed you'.

Then, Castiel leaned forwards, and they shared their first kiss in five years. After that, they never really stopped.


	2. Epilogue

**The epilogue is not necessary to the story and I wasn't originally going to post it but decided to make it a different chapter as a way of compromise. Nadi, is my original character but I do not own anything else. **

* * *

**Epilogue (optional)**

'So I'm finally going to meet your brother.'

'Yeah, you guys will get along great, you can geek out together. Who is the girl you invited for Sam, again?'

'Her name is Nadi Gavroche. I used to dance with her.'

Dean and Castiel entered the restaurant. Dean saw Sam and gently tugged Castiel towards him. Sam stood up as they reached the table and shook Castiel's hand.

'You must be Castiel. It's nice to _finally_ meet you.'

'And you must be Sam. It's nice to meet you, too.'

They sat down and Dean and Castiel shrugged off their coats just as a pretty, dark haired, bespectacled girl entered the restaurant. Castiel elbowed Dean and whispered that _that_ was Nadi.

'Hey I recognize her; she was backstage at your show. She told me where to find you.'

Nadi approached the table. Sam immediately stood and tripped over himself trying to make room for her. Nadi smiled to herself and sat down as close to Sam as she could. Sam stared at her with a look that made him look remarkably like a puppy dog.

Dean and Castiel smiled at each other and traded knowing looks. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
